The present invention relates to electronic messaging systems.
Electronic mail (e-mail), text messaging and online social networks are used universally for people to connect with each other and share information in logical and organized ways. The most common mechanisms for sharing and processing information are e-mail systems, text messaging systems, social networking systems, activity streams, timelines and profiles. These mechanisms enable users to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others.